Sick
by iwishiwasadoctor
Summary: Jay is ill but still tried to hide it. Short fic, no relationship with Erin (only partners) and includes Will's appearance. My first fic and English isn't my first language so please be nice :)


Thank you for my reviewers! You guys are so sweet. This story won't be longer though as I have some ideas and hopefully will be working on another story soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD and its characters.

"Hey man, you alright?" Antonio asked as Jay sat down in his seat. His pale complexions didn't go unnoticed.

"Yeah, you don't look too good", Erin agreed with concern in her voice.

Jay looked up and tried to smile at his partner and colleague. "I'm fine", he said weakly.

Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, my stomach's a little upset from lunch. I took some antacids but I guess they don't work as fast as I want them to"

"Lunch? You've been looking like that since you got in this morning," says Tony.

"I'm fine!" Jay snapped.

Tony raised his hands in the 'I'll back off' gesture.

The day dragged on. There was not much going on so the team stayed in and dealt with paperwork.

"I'm so done with paperwork. I'm going to get a cup of coffee," Erin stood up. Looking at Jay, she asked, "How's your stomach?"

Before Jay could answer, he stood up and half-ran, "I need to go puke".

Erin looked at Antonio with concern look in her eyes. Antonio took the signal and went after Jay.

Tony found Jay in one of the stalls, leaning over toilet bowl, retching. "Jay?" Tony called out, not sure what to say, but he just wanted Jay to know that he was there.

Jay couldn't answer. He was too focused on the pain on the right side of his stomach. He continued to throw up until he felt all his lunch had made its way out. He leaned back, panting. Cold sweat stood out on his forehead and he was trembling. "I'm okay," Jay tried to ensure Tony but failed miserably.

"No, you're not!" Tony half-yelled at him. "I'm calling your brother," Tony took his cellphone out and dialed Will's number.

Jay wanted to tell him not to, but at this point he had no energy to do so. His head was pounding and despite the fact that he was wearing a hoodie, he was chilled to the bone. And there was the nausea and the feeling like someone had stabbed his right abdomen.

"Hey Will, your brother is sick. He's been puking his gut out and he's as pale as ghost," Tony paused. "He was complaining of stomach pain and he said it was from lunch," he paused again and continued, "Okay, I'll bring him in".

At the same time, Ruzek made his way in the bathroom and looked at Jay, "Jesus, couldn't you be any paler?"

Jay looked at him with bloodshot eyes.

"We should take him to the hospital. Will is there and wants him to get looked at", said Tony, shoving his phone into his back pocket.

Jay opened his mouth to protest but found he couldn't. Instead, he felt the urge to throw up some more of his stomach's content. He retched on the toilet bowl once again.

Ruzek and Tony looked at each other and grimaced.

"Go tell Erin to get a car ready, then come back here and help me bring him down," Tony said to Ruzek.

Ruzek did as he was told and shortly after went back into the bathroom. Tony was kneeling in front of Jay, holding his hand against Jay's temple.

"He's burning up. Let's go. Ready Jay?"

Jay looked helplessly at Tony. He wasn't ready. He didn't think he could go anywhere. He just wanted to curl up and wait for sleep to claim him.

Jay forced himself to get up with the help of Tony and Ruzek. By miracle, the three of them made it into the car, passing concerned but confused Atwater, Hank and Olinsky on the way. They were told earlier that Jay was ill but they didn't think he would look that bad.

Erin was on the driver's seat. She looked as Jay and Tony occupied the backseat and Ruzek sat right next to her. She held out some paper bags. Tony took them, understood that it was for just in case Jay needed to throw up again.

Jay leaned back and rested his head. He wanted to sleep badly, but was woken up by a gentle slap to his cheek. "Hey buddy, keep your eyes open for me," Tony said.

On the way to the hospital, Jay closed his eyes a couple times only to be nudged by Tony every time he did so. "Hey, stay with me," Tony felt like he couldn't say the words enough.

Will waited in the Emergency Department impatiently. From what he heard from Tony, he assumed it was some food poisoning. But he couldn't be sure until Jay got looked at and assessed.

Will told Maggie what happened and thankfully there was an empty room for when Jay got there.

Finally, the four of them arrived at the hospital. "I'll go get the wheelchair," said Ruzek and he came back with one. Tony and Ruzek helped Jay to the wheelchair. He was almost out of it but he was still awake, his eyes half opened.

Will greeted them with concern in his face. His brother looked ten times worse than he had imagined. He told the three detectives where to take him, asking April to page Connor in the process. Tony and Ruzek went inside the room and Erin stood and watched her colleagues from outside the room.

"Hey bro, can you hop up on here for me?" Will pointed to the exam table

Jay held on to the armrests of the wheelchair and with the help of Tony and Ruzek, he tried to stand up, but as soon as he stood up, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his knees buckled.

Chaos ensued. Ruzek and Tony were startled but they managed to hold on to Jay and save him from hitting the floor with his face. They quickly lie Jay down on the exam table. April went in the room unnoticed and hooked Jay up to various machines.

Will did a quick examination on Jay's stomach and felt his brother flinched even though he was unconscious. 'This is not food poisoning," Will murmured but loud enough for April to hear. April looked at him and Will shook his head in concern.

Connor knocked on the door. "What do we have?" he asked Will. He had been informed earlier that Will was treating his brother and might need help.

"I was told he was complaining of stomach pain and was vomiting. I thought it might be food poisoning but now I think it is a case of appendicitis," Will told his colleague.

"We need to run some tests," Connor took Jay's chart.

Will nodded in agreement. His eyes were fixated on his brother's face that now had an oxygen mask strapped on.

Several hours later, Jay woke to the sound of beeping in his ears. His head moved side to side, hoping the beep was in his dream.

He opened his eyes to see a pair of blue eyes staring at him. They belong to his brother.

"Welcome back. You had us all worried there," Will smiled.

Jay looked around and figured out what the beeping sound is. He realized he was in a hospital.

"Do you remember what happened? Why you're here?" Will asked.

"Food poisoning?" Jay looked at Will, confused.

"Your guess was as good as mine, but even I was wrong," answered Will.

"So not food poisoning?" Jay asked again.

Will shook his head, "You had a case of acute appendicitis, brother. We had laparoscopic surgery to remove your badly inflamed appendix."

"No wonder I felt like I was run over by a truck"

Will smiled and asked, "Think you're up for some visitors?"

"If they are my team, no. They're just going to scold me," Jay folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, next time you aren't feeling well, call me. I am just a phone call away. Don't wait until you're puking your gut out to get help," Will said.

"Not you too," Jay looked away.

"Come on Jay, admit it, it's true," said Will. Jay's head turned to look at him and Will continued, "Jay I am really glad you're okay. Now I'm going to let everyone in and I'll let them know to take it easy on you"

Jay wasn't sure what Will meant so he just shrugged. "Will," he called. Will stopped and turned around to face his brother. "I'm sorry, " he paused, "And thank you. For everything".

Will smiled and nodded. He continued walking to the waiting room where Tony, Ruzek, Atwater, Mouse, Hank and Erin waited. They had been there earlier but had taken a much needed break as they were told that Jay wouldn't wake up for quite some time.

"Jay's awake and you guys can see him but only for 10 minutes because he needs to rest. I'll come by to check on him later," Will paused and continued, "And save the trouble of scolding him. I already did that".

The team smiled. Tony was the first to walk. He patted Will's shoulder and thanked him, followed by the rest of the team.

The End


End file.
